


Down he goes.

by calimaslinson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Kid Gavin, Kid Michael, Kidnapping, M/M, Mavin, Murder, Theories, how to tag this, i dont know, im so sorry, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones, 14, keeps a diary hidden underneath his bed for times like this. Times when he feels the need to jot things down so he won't forget. Michael has to write about the boy on the playground. He has to somehow express how enchanting the lad looks, the way his smile practically lights up the entire sky. And Michael writes about him every day, until things start to go downhill, and Michael becomes unsure if he should write like this anymore. </p>
<p>Or Michael falls in love with Gavin, who isn't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you have a sensitive little heart. I am so very sorry ahead of time.

Michael likes to watch him. Not in a creepy way, of course. Michael just stares at him with the utmost adoration, because the boy on the swing set is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on. Michael doesn't think of himself as gay, he just appreciates the beauty in others. And this boy, this petite, scrawny, blonde-haired, giggling boy, has definitely caught his attention. 

Michael writes about him in his composition book that night, scribbling down onto the paper, "He swung so high today. He looked so happy. I really wish I could talk to him. I'm too scared. Maybe he'll talk to me tomorrow! I hope so. I think I like him."

Michael hides the composition book under his bed in a safe spot so his parents won't find it -- he won't be caught dead with a diary. They'd probably laugh at him just like everyone else does. It's best that he keeps it a secret. 

Michael sees him again the next day, and this time, he's wearing a bright yellow shirt that seems to capture all of the sun's rays. He swings in the same spot. Michael watches him from behind the slide, eyes filled with fascination at how happy the boy seems to be. But his thoughts are quickly halted when a woman calls for the boy, "Gavin." Michael hears the name ringing in his ears like the most symphonic melody. 

Michael writes about him again that night. "His name is Gavin. He likes bright colors, and they suit him. He swung higher today. I think God blessed him extra."

Michael tucks away the book in the same hiding spot. 

The next day, the boy, -- Gavin -- doesn't swing. He sits by himself on the slab of cement, doodling into it with sidewalk chalk, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his little mouth. Michael wants so badly to approach him, and he pushes himself up from his seat on the bench, but he stops as he notices a man walk up to Gavin. Michael has never seen this man before.

It happens faster than Michael can blink. The mysterious man cups his large hand over Gavin's mouth and hoists him up into the air. Gavin squirms, cries out, and he sends Michael the most pleading look. Michael hears the muffled, "Help, help me, please!" Michael sees the tears that stream down Gavin's porcelain cheeks and the way Gavin's little limbs flail through the air, trying to grasp at something, /anything/ that can save him. Michael can't move. 

Michael writes about him once more. "Some man took him. I'm scared. What if he kills Gavin? He can't kill him!"

Days go by and Gavin doesn't show up to the park. He doesn't return. Michael feels his heart sink into his chest at the thought. 

Michael isn't sure of what happened to Gavin until his mother turns on the news. 

"A child's body found at the local quarry chills us tonight. He's been identified as Gavin Free, a young boy, who had been kidnapped from the park close to his home only weeks ago. A candlelight vigil will be held for him tomorrow night in remembrance."

Michael writes about him one last time before he realizes he needs to stop, and it's only one sentence. "I bet Gavin is the most beautiful angel in heaven."


End file.
